


Sneaking Out

by BlueKath



Series: Against The Odds [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKath/pseuds/BlueKath
Summary: Two naughty cats sneak out to see the Jellicle Ball





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again.  
> I hope you enjoy this.

Tugger

 

I looked over Jenny’s sleeping form and sneaked out of the den, breathing out in relief when I made it without waking up the Gumbie Cat. I smirked, making my way towards the clearing where the Jellicle Ball was being held, thinking over all the possible places I could hide to watch the Ball when I got there.

“Tugger?"

“Everlasting Cat!” I jumped around, fur sticking up in every direction and breathing heavily. “For Bast’s sakes, Mistoffelees! Are you trying to kill me?” I whispered, approaching the wide-eyed tux.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He pawed his ear awkwardly, pouting a bit and I sighed nudging lightly his shoulder. No one could be angry with Mistoffelees for long.

“What are you doing outside, tux?”

“I saw you sneak out of Miss Jenny’s den. Where are you going?”

“I’m going to watch the Ball, but you can’t tell anyone.”

“But the adults said we had to stay in!” he said urgently, his grey eyes wide and I chuckled.

“I know, but I want to see it anyway. Aren’t you curious about what it’s like? Don’t you want to see it too? You can come with me if you want…” I smiled and he looked down, pawing the ground and biting his lip and I couldn’t help but think that it didn’t matter that the tux was almost a grown tom now, he was still as adorable as when he was a kit.

I’d never been close to Mistoffelees. When Munkustrap found him and first brought him into the tribe I was jealous of the black and white kitten, thinking he was going to steal my brother from me. After all Munk seemed completely in love with the tomkit, always by his side, worried about him, making sure he always had what he needed. But once I gave him a chance and got to know Misto I understood why my brother and Cassandra were so taken by the sweet kit. No one could resist the charming little tom, with his shy and polite manner and eager curiosity. Still, as we grew older it seemed that our personalities and interests were too different for us to be closer than acquaintances.

“I want to go. But I don’t want Munk to be mad at me…” he mumbled, twisting his paws.

“Well, better ask forgiveness than permission.”

“But I asked for permission and he said I couldn’t come.”

“Well… Ask for forgiveness then if he catches us.” I smirked and he flicked his ear. “Why did you ask to go?”

“He and Cassandra will be dancing their mating dance tonight and I heard Skimble say that the mating dance is a beautiful thing to see. I want to see theirs,” he said, hesitating for a second before he took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ll go with you.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” I nudged him again and we started moving.

“Why do you want to go?”

“Hum?”

“Why do you want to go watch the Ball?”

“Because they say I couldn’t and no one tells the Rum Tum Tugger what he can or cannot do.” I huffed, fluffing my mane arrogantly and he chuckled. “We just need to find a good place to watch. It has to be good to hide in…” I said, wondering once we were close enough to the clearing.

“We could hide inside the pipe next to the tire,” he said quietly and I looked over to him. “I saw most of the rehearsals hiding in there, no one uses it during the Ball. It’ll be a little tight with both of us in there, but I think we can manage it.

“You’re a genius, you know that?” I smiled at him, grabbing his paw and pulling him with me. “Come on, tux. We need to hurry or we’ll miss it all.” He nodded, rushing his steps and leading me to his hiding place. We crawled inside the pipe slowly, making as little noise as we could while we settled ourselves into a more comfortable position. Like he had said it was a bit tight, but it gave the perfect view to the ongoing Ball. We watched in complete awe the magic of Ball, seeing all of Jellicles we already knew in a complete different light as they were completely carefree.

They had just finished singing and dancing about Jellicle Cats and the Jellicle Ball when the older couples started to dance with each other. Soon everyone else joined them in a small routine before settling down in a circle. Mistoffelees grabbed my hand and I looked at him, smiling at the excited look on his face, as Munkustrap and Cassandra stepped in, circling each other playfully. The tan queen brushed her paw across my brother's jaw, and he took hold of her waist softly, bringing her closer with a smile. He lifted her above his head, bringing her down and twisting her so her back was against his chest. They moved around in perfect sync, playing with each other, doing lifts and pirouettes with practiced ease, until they stopped in the middle again, standing in front of each other, holding paws, foreheads touching and lovely smile on their faces while their tails tangled. The other cats approached them slowly as the kneeled and then laid curled into each other, surrounded by everyone else.

I was amazed by the two of them. Cassandra had always been a beautiful dancer, always more than willing to teach anyone who cared to learn, but Munk wasn’t. He was a great protector, an amazing singer, a grand storyteller, but at dancing he was average, at best. Still when the two of them were dancing, there was no telling where one started and the other ended. They were dancing with each other and for each other. It was enthralling, entrancing and completely enchanting.

I heard a small sigh and shivered, looking at Misto, who was now resting his chin on his front paws with a dreamy, loving look on his face and I noticed how much his eyes seemed to sparkle and how his fangs appeared in his smile making him look even cuter than before. In fact, I noticed for the first time as I ran my eyes over his body how handsome the tux was. Everyone took great pleasure in pointing out how delicate he was, how his body and gestures were feminine and he always beamed under those compliments, never bothered to be compared to a queen. Only now, however, I notice how very manly the tux was also. He had more muscles than I did, probably due his amazing dancing, his jaw and nose were almost as strong as Munk’s, his arms and legs long and toned, the lean muscles evident even though he was completely relaxed.

“That was so beautiful. Their love for each other was clear in their eyes.” He sighed dreamily again and I couldn’t take my eyes off him. I felt a tingle running through my body, locking my gaze on the tux pouty, pink lips.

“Misto…” I whispered leaning in. He turned his head, looking surprised at how close I was. “Can I… Try something?”

“What?” He whispered back, stealing a glance toward the clearing, before looking back at me.

“Do you trust me, Misto?” He nodded and I reached to his jaw, hesitating just one second before I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. I sighed gently, licking his lip and he pulled back wide eyed, paw over his mouth and I felt a terrible dread creeping up on my spine. He frowned confused and looked back to the clearing with a constricted expression, making me bite my lip, troubled. I didn’t regret kissing him, even if was just a peck. In fact, to my surprise, I wanted more and I didn’t know how to feel about that. I had already kissed some queens, but it had never made my skin tingle and heart fasten. I never felt made me so eager for more.

After a couple of breaths, he got up and backed away, getting out of the pipe and I quickly followed after him, calling his name as loudly as I could without drawing attention, the Ball completely forgotten now. As it turns out, Misto was faster than I expected and I only caught up to him when we were next to the dens, forcing me to lower my voice and quicken my pace. I grabbed his arm, asking him to wait and he turned around, throwing a surprisingly strong punch across my jaw.

“Damn it, Misto!”

“What was that for, Tugger?” He growled at me, ears to the back of his head, tail flicking and thumping on the ground. “Do you think it’s nice to make fun of me like that?”

“I wasn’t making fun of you, Misto…” I tried to approach him, ignoring the pain I was feeling, holding my paws up, but the angry glow in his eyes and fur and the hard flick of his tail told me that wasn’t the best idea.

“Oh, really? What the hell were you doing then?”

“It was just a kiss, Misto. What’s the big deal?”

“It wasn’t just a kiss; it was my first kiss!” I gulped, feeling even more attracted to him after this unexpected display of masculinity from him.

“Oh… Well, at least you got that out of the way…” I chuckled lightly and he punched me again. “Bloody hell, Misto! That hurts!” I whimpered pawing my stinging nose, groaning at the sight of blood. How the freaking hell was he that strong? Cassandra probably wasn’t the only one who thought him some moves, my mind provided.

“It wasn’t for you to steal it, you mindless pollicle!”

“Misto, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal…” He hissed, baring his claws and teeth to me.

“It may not be important for you, but it is for me! I’m not one of…” He froze midsentence, looking to his left, wide eyed, ears lifted in alarm. His ears went flat on his head, this time in fear, and dropped on all fours, back arched and tail low, next to the ground. I was just about to comment how sexy he looked, probably earning myself another hit, when I sensed the fur on the back of my neck stand and understood his reaction.

“Misto, come here.” I whispered, pulling him under an old car with me, just in time to see the furry ginger paws walking by us, surrounded by darkness and a sense of danger that had Misto whimpering lowly. I put a paw over his lips, preying to the Everlasting Cat for mercy but Macavity had already stopped near the car, and was circling around, looking for us. Misto gulped, looked at me with fearful eyes and, pulling my paw away from his face, he soundlessly blew a small puff of air. I don’t know what it did, but suddenly the Mystery Cat dashed through a junk pile and disappeared in the night. We stayed there, unmoving, for a good while before climbing out from under the car slowly, taking in our surroundings, guaranteeing the Hidden Paw was nowhere near us. “Are you alright?” I touched Misto’s shoulder as he dusted off his fur with shaky paws, after I breathed out in relief.

“I’m fine.” He shook my paw off of him and looked at me with angry eyes. “I’m going back. I’ve enough for tonight. And you, Rum Tum Tugger, stay away from me.” He turned his back on me and started walking towards Jenny’s den and I followed him closely, holding back a small chuckle. He looked delicious all worked up and I couldn’t wait to get that reaction out of him again and again. But I was even more eager to get another kiss from those sweet, rosy lips.


End file.
